the next generation
by lemur10
Summary: a few years later, the next generation comes along...read the story
1. Chapter 1

The next generation 

One cold day in the village of upper weshire, dr. Bloor and his son sit in a deserted café.

"How goes the search"?

"Zelda said she had a lock but when we got there it had long gone."

"We must find it before term begins again. This vacation was a bust. I'm going back tomorrow."

"Yes father we're trying."

"Have you had Billy ask the resident animals if they've seen it?"

"Yes they've had they're memories erased."

"Ah…as is expected. Sigh at least there aren't any… ah, little distractions anymore" at this Manfred smirked.

"Yes we fixed him up alright."

Miles away at number nine Filbert Street, a family was mourning the passing of a dear friend…and uncle.

Paton Yewbeam passed 2 days before after an unusual bite on the arm that refused to heal. Charlie bone had a pretty good idea where his uncle was when the terrible beastie bit him. Yorath bit his last victim that day though. Paton finished him off. He was driving to sparkling castle to visit Ollie and Samuel when he saw an ever-changing figure in the distance. Then it just disappeared. Yorath Yewbeam, Yolanda's father, had figured out a way to keep his form. When it "disappeared" he simply turned into a fly. When Paton had come to the crossroads, Yorath attacked. He changed back into his beast and fiercely attacked Paton. Paton managed to stab him in his heart before being bitten. As is turns out because Yorath was outside his castle he was weaker than he anticipated. But his saliva was poisonous… Paton just managed to drive home before collapsing. Baffled doctors came and go but that was the end for poor Paton Yewbeam. People on both ides had been lost. Lucretia died 3 years before. She was patrolling the school at night when she slipped on a carefully and strategically placed banana peel. Needless to say there are WAY too many staircases in Bloor's academy, and that night Lucretia Yewbeam fell down a great many of them. Eustacia died about 2 years before that. No one really knows what happened. She went out for a drive and never came back. Grandma Grizelda bone finally gave up the house to Maisie Charlie's mum and him. After the loss of her sisters she went to go stay with Venetia in Darkly Wynd. She still made regular visits to tell Charlie to comb his hair and have a row with Maisie. Charlie, now 23, kissed his mum goodbye and was out the door. After the funeral he said he had some business to take care of in Mongolia. His mum learned not to ask too many questions but just pray her son would stay safe. Charlie bone's life didn't tone down after Bloor's. His life was still as high paced as before, but now that he was older he could more actively fight against the "other side."

A few streets over a boy with bright blonde hair was fussing over a certain cape.

"Why do I have to wear _that!"_

"Because, you're going to Bloor's all the kids have to wear them."

"Well can't I at least get a green cape?"

"No you're in music you'll be wearing this blue one. Now be good I'm late"

David sparkz' mother kissed him good-bye and was out the door. He'd be going to Bloor's on the first day of term. He'd heard about that school and hoped never to go there. He was 14, and 3 days before on his birthday, it was a sunny afternoon. When he ate too much ice cream after the party he got sick and within 5 minutes it was dark and stormy. That night due to the ice cream he had a bad dream. When he woke up his mother told him it had been the worst lightning storm in years. The next day dr. Bloor was at his door, and here he was today. Since he was home alone (his dad was already gone for work and his mom was late) he decided to try out his new powers. He went outside and sat on the bench in the back. They had a very nice house. Quite large for a house, with many rooms. David himself had 2, one for sleeping, and one for his computer playstation 2 and other things. The back though was a thing of beauty. His dad took pride in his gardening and every year their yard was by far the best on the street. The bench itself sat in the middle of a patch of begonias. He thought how happy he was 3 days ago on his birthday and suddenly it was sunny and warm. Then he thought "what if its not just thoughts?" so he imagined it rainy and stormy and sure enough, it began to rain. He quickly turned it back sunny and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

ty to all the reviewers ;)

The next day David went to see his best friends Mitchell King and Bryden Reyes. He was hoping for some good news from them…it didn't come. Apparently they both had similar problems.

"YOU HAVE TO GO THERE TOO!" yelled Mitchell. "We'll be together at least…"

Mitchell was tall with tanned skin and brown hair that never seemed combed. Bryden had paler skin, was just as tall as Mitchell, and had bright reddish orange hair that he was very proud of. At David's shocked face Mitchell explained. After the party he and Bryden had gone home. They had a fight and it was like the worst windstorm in a century that night. _That _was Mitchell's doing. He had power over wind. Bryden also extremely angry with his friend got home to take a bath. The water began to get so hot it _boiled. _As soon as he got out however it returned to normal. Automatically he thought it was the stupid faulty water lines. (His house wasn't exactly the newest one on the block.) However the next day it happened again. And at breakfast Mitchell blew his mom's china gravy boat clean off the table. (Much to his mom's dismay.) So they held tests. Bryden got a lighter and lit it. If he passed his hand over it the flame transferred to his hand! He found he could make the fireball bigger, smaller, extinguish it, burn down things…you name it. Mitchell's experiment didn't take as long…if he puffed out his cheeks and blew, Bryden would go flying across the street. Of course, dr. Bloor was on they're doorstep the next day.

"But wait," said David. "If I'm 'earth' (since I can control the weather,) and Mitch is 'wind', Bryden's 'fire'…then we're the elements!"

"No, no, there's no water." Commented Bryden.

"Then that means there might still be a kid out there…we'll have to look out for him then." Said Mitch. "Well, who's up for tea at my place then?"

"OOO have you got the new ps2 game yet?" asked David.

"Just got it in" Mitchell grinned. The three boys went inside, completely unaware of the fourth element across the street listening in to this intense conversation.

The next day was Bloor's. They were all in music so the had a sleepover at David's house and caught the bus at the top of his street. David and Bryden played the guitar beautifully and Mitchell played the drums. As they got off the bus they're eyes met quite a sight. Bloor's had changed since Charlie bone's days. Endowed children were allowed to use their powers in the courtyard, away from the prying eyes of the town citizens of course, during the morning before classes started. Three girls were flying around the heads of the stone swans, while things were picked up by invisible hands. Then there he was…the fourth element! He was making the water in the fountains leap into the air and do tricks much to the enjoyment of the other kids. David, Bryden, and Mitchell raced up to him. Before they even opened their mouths he said, "hi my names Jason. You must be the other three…ahem…elements. I overheard you talking yesterday. I live across from Mitchell. Yes I'm the other one. Jason Wall at your service." He grinned showing perfectly aligned teeth that gleamed. "Wow, my names David, that's Mitchell, and that's Bryden."

"Hey could you tell us who the other…um, special, kids are?" asked Bryden.

Jason laughed. "We're called 'endowed' here and the three flying girls are Megan, Rebecca, and Cassandra."

"Er, why are things flying around?" a puzzled Mitchell asked.

Once again Jason laughed. "That's Erin, she can make herself invisible. It's quite amazing actually."

At that moment big clock chimed and Erin became visible again, the girls flew to the ground, and everyone began to rush to the doors. "Oh a quick warning, don't talk in the ha--" but wherever they were not supposed to talk the never heard. Jason had stepped into the hall. With a look of apology he sped off in the direction of 2 crossed trumpets. David quickly followed, and putting 2 and 2 together he motioned to his friends for quiet and to follow him. When they got into the blue cloakroom Jason explained things more clearly. "I just realized you guys are new here. Ok here are some base rules. Don't talk in the hall or else you get detention…you don't want detention."

"Why not, you just stay after school for a half hour." Said Bryden.

Jason gave that hearty laugh. "Not here. They make you stay a whole day. Well half. Saturday you go home instead of Friday. Number two, always wear your blue cloak, you're all in music right?" at their nods he continued. After he had filled them in on everything they sped to they're classes. As with any new school it took the boys a while to memorize where all they're classrooms were. Jason was with them most of the way but he played piano so he had a few different classes. It was Mitchell who was really alone. He played drums so he only had 3 classes the same with his friends. At break it was a bit better. They all sat together then were about to go out for a run. When the three saw Jason heading to the cloakroom they inquired where he was going. "Oh didn't I mention? Wow my memory is going, we have to put our cloaks away when we go out to run. Believe it or not outside is warmer than in here." By dinnertime they were truly tired. To their dismay they heard they're names. Dr. Bloor was making his start of term speech. "We have three new students this year, David Sparkz, Mitchell King, and Bryden Reyes. Will you three stand up please?" they stood. Then dr. Bloor addressed the room, "all homework is to be done in the king's room. DISMISSED" everything happened so fast Dave, Mitch, and Bryden hardly knew what was going on. Jason grabbed their arms, just as the room broke out into activity. He ran them out to the hall up a few staircases, down a few staircases, around bends until the reached the king's room.


End file.
